Summertime Sadness
by Glaniacs
Summary: In a cruel world that takes children away from parents who can't pay taxes, and sells them into slavery. Kurt is being sold to a gorgeous man with his parents next to him. But will he be mean to him and abuse him? Kurt can't imagine someone so beautiful being so cruel. But why would he want a slave? This will be rated M With Slave!Kurt and master!blaine. Klaine! (: (Long fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Paige and this is my first time writing a fanfic on here! I'm glaniacs on twitter and Instagram. **

**This fanfic is slave!kurt and although Blaine is not in this chapter, he is I'm the next! I promise! If you do not like this theme, stop and move on. No hate please! But constructive criticism is welcomed! Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I plan for this to be a long fic with drama and sadness but also love and happiness. I own nothing! **

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel. What does his name even mean anymore? Is that still his name?

_well, I guess it is until they decide to take that away from me too, _Kurt thought.

He never thought that he would be in a small cage made for a medium sized dog with six other people about to be auctioned off. Three were probably around his age, 17 and three were about 9-13. It could have been worse though, he could have been stuck with the guy he saw in the cage across from them with a long beard that had obviously smelt bad. Not that it smells good in this cage, he just imagines it does. It smells like fear and sadness, if that even has a smell. And if it is a smell, kurt is definitely reeking of it.

It all started when his father could not pay taxes to the government. He had lost his job due to being laid off, which the company his father worked for was told to do by the government. He had been one of the last 2,000 people hired recently, therefore he had to go. But there was no other jobs available that can suit Burt Hummel who did not have any options since his heart attack last year.

Eventually, they started taking things out of the house, things like Kurt's computer, his bookshelf, their sodas and tables. Than it got to the point where they had one small couch and barely any clothes and they had to sell the shop, which was the one thing giving them just enough money for food.

Once they sold Hummel's Tire and Lube, they were good for a while. Kurt found a job while Burt looked for something he can do. He worked at a grocery store as a cashier, and then found another job as a waiter. But it wasn't enough. They sold everything until they had one outfit for each of them and their house with just a few blankets and pillows. Kurt knew that he had to give himself up.

Its a cruel world, when a child under 18 is given up like Kurt, the family gets back 1/2 of their belongings and money that was in the bank before they started taking things away from them.

Burt Hummel couldn't believe that his son was taken away from him. It all happened so fast. Too fast. He would do anything he can do get him back. He wanted to follow the car Kurt was taken in that sad Tuesday and buy him at the auctions, but they make sure that you don't. Again, it's a cruel world.

The ride down was the worst thing in the world. They picked up so many other people, he couldn't even count. They were piled in one van with no seats or anything. It smelt really bad and everyone was crying and screaming, hoping to wake up from this nightmare called life.

When they reached the NSTC (new slave training center) Kurt didn't know what to expect. _oh it's just where they explain rules and take me to wherever, _Kurt thought.

He didn't know that he would be humiliated and poked at like some kind of sick animal being tested for rabies.

He was in such shock all he can remember is crying while they screamed at him to stop and having to get completely naked in front of many people to look at. They wrote down things about him like 'thin, chestnut hair, normal penis, blue eyes, responsive nipples, virgin, average height, gay, strong arms, defined jawbone' Kurt had never felt so less than a human in his life.

Now here he is, at the actual auction, waiting for fate to takeover. Or possibly karma to take over. He wasn't really sure which one. Both were equally terrifying though.

What if he ended up with an other guy in his 50s that fucked him every night and mistreated him. Or an angry man with friends who beat him up, or a women who has a kink for gay men and try to have sex with him? The possibilities go on and on. What would he do?

Standing there felt made him feel like a toy. A plaything that people buy to use for various reasons and then leave him alone and broken until the next time that they want to play with him again.

The guards then came in and put Kurt and the other guys on a leash. It wrapped around their neck, arms, and torso.

They took him to a section that was labeled 'gay and virgin'. He felt the blood from his face drop to his stomach. He had never felt so scared and angry at the same time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Updating again! Please please please review more! Tell your fellow glee friends on twitter or Instagram or whatever to try to read this! This will be a lot longer than the last chapter and this is generally how much I'll put in each chapter. If I make grammer mistakes I'm sorry! Review and review! (: And italics mean that it is Kurt's thoughts if you couldn't guess already. -P**

* * *

Chapter 2

As the guards throw him into this section with only two other people in different cages, Kurt is shocked to see that the other two already in the cage are very scared, and very naked. They don't even look the slightest embarrassed by it, or have made any attempt to hide it. Within a second, his clothes are being ripped off of his body and taken away. He is paralyzed with fear and embarrassment as he stands there unsure of what to do with himself. He can feel his face getting even more red as the seconds that seem like hours go on and on. The other two don't even give him a glance, they just stand there like statues waiting to be sold away into the unknown. _ I wonder if these two are also gay and virgin, or maybe they just lie to get more money _Kurt thought.

How can they just group him in a section called 'gay and virgin'? Is _that all there is to me? _But there was so much more to him than any two words can ever describe. Two words does not inform anyone about Kurt Hummel. He is a caring and loving guy who just wants this all to end. He is fashionable, lovable, easygoing, selfless, and an understanding man. Those seven words don't even due him justice. How do you describe someone in just two words? Especially words like that. 'Gay and Virgin' stuck to his mind all day. Is that going to determine his fate? Those two words can change everything.

Those two simple words can determine if he is sold to a pedophile who likes virgin boys, or a gay man who just wants to confirm he's gay, or even a girl who just wants a gay friend. Kurt doesn't want to be in either of those situations. He doesn't even wanna be in this caged situation, but then again who does?

As he stands there he sees a large man who seems in charge and many other guards around him. They are surrounding every corner, every crack, anything that can even have a chance if anyone getting out. Not that they wouldn't notice if they got out of the cage. Everything was so cold and heartless. How can these guards wake up every morning doing this and not feel bad? Do they get a lot of money? Or are the guaranteed that no one will be taken away in their family? Kurt doesn't have the slightest clue. Probably because he never needed to know until now. Just a little too late.

He suddenly hears a loud strange sounding bell or alarm that goes off. Only the new people, _or should I say slaves, _seem to be scared by the new intimidating sound.

"ATTENTION NOTHINGS, this sound is the bell for the start of the auctions. When you hear this bell you WILL stand up in your cages, and look pretty while buyers go around looking. When this bell" a loud but different ding reaches Kurt's ears. "Go off, it means it's bidding time and instructions will be given out by guards. If you even DARE to give ANYONE a hard time about standing up or anything else, we won't hesitate to kill you or give you away for free"

The man who said that also seemed to be in charge, but a different man then before.

After some time has passed (Kurt is not aware because lack of clocks anywhere) he hears the bell signaling that there will be buyers coming in to look around. Kurt looks at the two men standing next to him with questioning eyes. He knows what to do, but can't bring himself to actually do it.

"What are you doing, stand up!" One man who he shares a cage with him and little a little older then him with blond hair says.

Kurt gets up and feeling sick and broken, does his best to keep any attention off of himself. As buyers look at him and the guys next to him, he feels as if this has already gone on for hours. By the time the bidding bell rings, they bid for the guy next to him. Not the blond guys, but the other one who looks like he can't even walk. He obviously hadn't eaten in weeks. Two people bid on him and he is sold for 15 dollars.

15 dollars is how much that guys 'costs'. Fifteen dollars is all it took for some sleazy guy to but him as his property. To take his life and turn it into whatever he wants it to be. Kurt can't imagine what he will 'cost'. Whatever the amount is, he will forever hate that number. That would be the dollar amount on his forever.

When its finally over, the guy with blond hair turns to him. And whispers

"Hi, I'm Sam"

"Kurt" he says.

Sam looks at Kurt as if he is insane and whispers "you better be quiet if you want to make it here, were not aloud to take before nighttime"

"Oh I didn't know". He whispers back.

After hours pass of just awaiting for something to happen, hopefully good, Kurt notices that the guards are leaving. He has no clue what time it is. But he knows it's past 9pm. When the guards leave and lock everything, and I mean everything up, the slaves get their time. And by their time, it's the same as 10 minutes ago but just the freedom to talk. There are cameras to be seen in every corner and Kurt can guess that there is guards outside surrounding the place. The whole auction is outside, but there is thick and tall and scary looking fencing around them.

Kurt heard some conversations going on, but not much. He guesses it's because of lost hope. What the point? Why would anyone bother to care about the people they share a cage with? You're going to leave them anyway.

He just wishes that he can distract himself. Distract himself from all the pain, misery and hopelessness that is in the air in which you can hardly breathe. Looking up at the night sky he can tell it will be a good way to get his mind off of everything.

He looks up at the marvelous stars and beauty of the colors. There's a hint of blue in the sky with the dark black. The stars seem to be dancing around. _maybe I'm going crazy. Stars don't dance around in the night, maybe it's my mother, signaling that I have to make the best of a bad situation. Maybe its showing me that it can and will get better. Or that I need to stop and go with it. Not that I have a choice... _

Than suddenly a tap on his left shoulder interrupts his crazy thoughts.

"Hey kurt, that's your name right?" Sam questioned

"Yeah, that's my name. What do you need? "

"Why are you here? Are you a runaway kid that was caught? You cant be older than 16. Or did your parents just sell you? What happened?"

"My father couldn't pay the bills" kurt said saddened by the answer

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. same here. We were broke, it was me or my sister, I no new she would never be able to survive. That's why I went"

"I'm sorry to hear, no one deserves to be here. And I'm 17 by the way" l

"oh, I'm 17 too" Sam said

"So I was thinking about it, are you actually gay and virgin or do they do that for more money?" Kurt asked

Sam laughed. "If for a second people actually think that I'm gay and a Virgin, boy try are wrong. I'm just about the opposite. They do it because I can pass as that. It's sick, I can't be with men" same answered.

"wow, I can't imagine that"

"that's why I'm so conflicted, I don't want to get sold and go with a man who might be gay because, well I'm not gay. I cant have sex with them or anything" he said looking quite embarrassed and scared. "but I also don't want to stay here and not be sold because they'll give me away for free eventually. And everyone knows what happens to the free spages" Sam said looking as if a train might hit him face first.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused

Sam looked at Kurt with a look he could not describe. It was a look of sympathy maybe. Or even just sadness that he would have to be the person to tell Kurt this.

"They are sold free, so anyone, and I mean anyone will get you. Probably someone poor, maybe a pedophile or one of those crazy people who look like they are on drugs and just get slaves to beat up and store away until they die. There's also the 'Free slave Training' as they call it. which is just a poor excuse to beat you up and rape you and maybe even get you to do chores around here for a while before you even go to the free slaves section. They do this to 'prepare to for what's coming' as they say. Its the worst thing that could happen while you are here" Sam said as Kurt just stared at him blankly.

Kurt didn't even know what to say to that. How much worse can it get?

"well I hope neither of us end up there" He finally manages to get out since it's all he can't think of

"yeah..." Sam says looking down at the cold hard ground

"Well Kurt, I'm going to sleep, goodnight" he says laying next to Kurt on the ground with nothing to comfort the from the coldness.

"Wait" Kurt says, noticing the other boy that they share a cage with wh. Doesn't talk at all.

"Yeah?" Sam asks

"Why doesn't that kid talk?"

Sam lets out a sigh dramatically.

"he does, very rarely. His name is Jonah. He only talks to me. I'm not sure why though. He is very nice but he is a return"

"return...? Kurt asks confused

"yeah, his original owners didn't want him anymore, said he was ugly after a while. Which isn't true, you see him. He's quite handsome"

"Yeah, maybe that's why he doesn't talk" Kurt states

"maybe... well goodnight Kurt

"night"

Kurt is then left alone wit's his thoughts. He wonders who will buy him. But deep in the back of his mind he thinks that no one will. Why would someone want him? Sure, he's funny and a good person and has many talents. But slaves are wanted on their attractiveness, body, and strength. Kurt is convinced he is ugly, has no muscles, and has a horrible body to top it off. If he was looking for a slave, he would want a tall, handsome, built guy who is sweet. Not that he would ever want a slave.

As night goes by Kurt looks for comfort in the stars again. They are so full of hope and wonders of the world. He wonders if his father is looking up at the stars too. They are in completely different worlds but they have the same nighttime sky.

When morning finally arrives, the guards come in around what Kurt is guessing us 11am. Pretty soon some guards are giving each of them a slice of bread. Sam warned him to only eat a little now because this is all the get until next morning, besides some water later tonight.

As the day continues it's auction time. The same bell procedure happens and buyers are looking around.

After a few minutes a guy comes over to their cage while others are passing it. He is a man maybe in his 50s. And he's looking at kurt with a smirk. A guard comes over and Kurt remembers him from the day he got taken. This guy helped put him in the car that horrifying day.

"Hows this one?" The man asks

the guard looks at Kurt and thinks.

"oh this one here, he's a bit hard to handle, but he's a virgin all right. And has a nice set of cheekbones and jawlines"

the man looks Kurt up and down.

"I'll bid on him, what's his number?"

"Umm... I'll look it up in here just give me a second"

the guard looks in a notebook fI'll of pictures of every slave.

"It is 00175"

"thank you sir"

"no problem, but do you want to take a look at him before you bid? Feel him up or anything. Or would you like me to do it?" The guard asks the man

"will you do it for me?"

"Sure thing."

the guard opens the cage and locks Kurt's hands and legs to a complicated strap. Kurt can feel the blood go to his stomach and his face getting red. What did that even mean?

the guard grabs Kurt's ass and feels it around. Kurt is paralyzed to do anything. Not that he could anyways.

"it has a nice ass, fun to hold"

The guard then turns Kurt back around so he is facing the buyer again. Sudden he feels a hand on his cock, striking him. He was trying to get Kurt hard for the man to see. Kurt tries not to fight it because it would only make it worse.

"He's not getting to hard now but he's probably a good 6 inches when hard"

"wow, okay thank you! I'll bid soon"

As time goes by Kurt is still in shock. That was the first time anyone has ever touched him like that. The guard just laid his hands on Kurt's private area like it was nothing.

Something like that was always in the back of Kurt's mind as something sacred. That everybody has something they can give, preferably to a person they are in love with. That even is you are poor as poor and have barely anything, you can still give your love, affection, and virginity to the one you love. Even though he just touched him, not take his virginity, Kurt feels as if part of it was taken away from him. It was just gone and it's not coming back even if they tried. He didn't want to remember the first time he showed anyone his private parts of him was forced by a guard who does that daily.

After and hour or so and a few other guys ask for his number for bidding, it's time to bid.

As the buyers are selling other slaves, Kurt is terrified. Will he be bought tonight? Isn't that too soon? He has only been here for two days. He was positive no one would buy someone like him. There are many more options and people who can do a better job at everything than Kurt can.

A guard came over and opened his cage with a leash in his hand. He was pointing at Kurt as said "You... Come here, it's time for you to be sold. Look pretty, act like a slave should and no one will get hurt, disobey and I will whip you in front of all these people. Now let's go"

Kurt stumbled to his feet and hurried by the guards side. As the guard put him on the leash Kurt looks around and appreciates the fact that he is now outside of the cage. He feels more free, but knows his place here is far from it.

As the guard pulls him really hard, _probably to purposely hurt_ _me. _kurt looks back and sees Sam waving goodbye. That's when Kurt realized that he probably will get sold today. And he has mixed feelings about it just like Sam said he had. It didn't hit him until after he was on the stage where everyone was staring at him that that would be the last time he would ever see Sam. And he didn't actually got to say goodbye. Just a wave.

Kurt can barely register what's going on. He is standing naked in front of a crowd of about 60 people. How did he get here? He's supposed to be at home with his father talking about school and life. He is out of his thoughts when he hears a buyer scream "5 dollars!"

5 dollars? He never felt so ugly and unwanted in his life.

"20 dollars!" the 50 year old guy from before screams.

Then a third guy comes in and screams for more, the three guys are fighting until it goes up and up and one guy leaves from the beginning.

"I'll pay 350 dollars!" The younger looking one states. Kurt doesn't remember this man ever looking at him in his cafe or even asking for his number.

"500 dollars!" The 50 year old states. Everybody gasps because, who pays that much for a slave? He didn't even know if Kurt would be worth it. And why did he go from 350 to 500?

The younger man sighs and obviously gives up. He wishes that he can just tell that he prefers to be with the younger man, even if he isn't so nice looking. It seems better than a 50 year old.

Kurt starts to get dizzy and light headed as he feels the guards taking him off.

"GOING ONCE, TWICE, SOLD!" The guard yells.

Kurt's mind is going haywire. _I was sold, and to an old man? What is going to do with me? Why does he want me? Maybe I can run away. Don't cry don't cry don't cry Kurt, STOP CRYING. Why can't I stop? _He can't even register what's going on until he is in the back of this mans truck.

He is thrown in and cuffed to a uncomfortable seat.

"Don't worry, you ain't fa me. Youse fa me nephew, he will see he don't wanna no gay in his life after you"

Kurt gets even more scared. What is the mans nephew doesn't like him and he is returned... What will happen to him? And why can't he stop the tears that are automatically steaming down his cheeks?

When they finally come to a complete stop, he can hear the old man unlocking the trunk where Kurt is.

"Okay... OUT" the man yells at kurt like a dog.

Then suddenly, Kurt doesn't care. He was outside if a beautiful and overwhelming house. It looked more like a hotel than anything. He wonders if this is the old mans house or whoever he is being given to.

"Okay follow me. Don't look up unless you are told to it spoken to. Crawl slave"

Kurt begins to crawl on the concrete grown to the front of the stairs. The old man rings the doorbell and he hears someone opening the door to this palace.

"Jared? Hi, what are you doing here. What's that thing?" A women asks. Since Kurt is not allowed to look at her he is picturing in his mind a small delicate Blonde. Her voice gives him that vibe.

"Hello Victoria, nice seeing you. You look beautiful as always. This here is my present for Blaine for turning 18 two days ago. Blaine is getting so big. Sorry I couldn't make it to the party"

Judging by the silence, kurt thought Victoria was surprised.

"Oh my gosh, we were looking into getting Blaine a thing like this but didn't get around to it. Thank you so much Jared. And your brother misses you... Sometimes Dave talks about seeing you and Marissa, but you know how bust he is" she said with sadness in her voice

"Maybe we can set somethin up Vicky. M misses ya too"

"I'll give her a call than tonight. In guessing she's working?"

"oh yeah, you know my love bunny, works all da time"

"okay, well thank you again, when Blaine gets home he will be so happy!" Victoria said

"I hope so! If ya need it returned, jus tell me"

"will do!" Vicky states.

After what feels like the old man giving Victoria the leash to Kurt, he walks away. Kurt is still kneeled on the floor looking down when he hears this lady Victoria sigh.

"Look up at me slave" she demands in a tired voice.

He looks up and automatically notices that this women is probably in her late 30s maybe early 40s. But that doesn't mean that she is not strikingly beautiful. She has wavy, but not curly dark brown almost black hair. It goes down to brush her shoulders and it looks as soft as a baby's bum. He was also aware that her outfit immediately makes him feel like she is someone of importance And intelligence. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked to make her face hide and wrinkles, not that she had much, and they weren't plucked in a way to make her look mean like some ladies, they were plucked to make her look sweet and kind. She also has these hazel eyes that stand out on her face tats tips off the beautiful women. She looked like she came right out of a magazine article that was talking about how moms can be fit and take care of themselves and kids all at the same time. She just looked like a perfect super mom or something.

"You're going to be a gift for my son, Blaine. I expect that he will be home in about 10 minutes if he isn't going anywhere after Football practice. And before you start to wonder, yes here they have football practice in the middle of summer, kids aren't doing anything so why not start getting them prepared now"

Kurt just nodded with a blank expression on his face like he knows he has to do.

"So, I want you to go inside the house, turn left, than right and then a hard right again, go up the stairs, there's 2 sets of them, go all the way up and turn left than a right and there's a wooden door that is labeled 'Blaine'. go in there. Do not snoop around, and sit on the bed in there. You must remain naked because I don't know what he would want you to wear"

Kurt immediately nodded his head, but still remained at her feet.

"Go now, carry on. And when I ask you a direct question or tell you to do something answer me" She said a little annoyed by telling me this.

"yes ma'am" Kurt said before crawling to find this room he needed to be in.

"Oh... You may walk when I tell you to go somewhere, but I'm not sure about Blaine" she stated.

Kurt got up thanking any god there was that she noticed the crawling. His knees had bruises on them and it was extremely painful. He hoped this Blane wouldn't make him crawl.

As he wondered around looking for the room, Kurt couldn't help but want to look at everything all at once. It was so pieced together. Everything had a place to go and if there was one thing out of place, it looked messed up. He went up the stairs like she told him and kept going the direction she told him to. He was surprised he did not get lost in this house already.

Once he found the door that was labeled Blaine's, Kurt slowly opened it as if he did it too fast he would break something. And that would be the worst thing to do in a house like this.

He walked inside and was amazed of how big this bedroom was and how much stuff was in it. Did this Blaine guy need all of this? _He is probably some selfish jerk that was spoiled all his life. _Kurt immediately thought on this guy.

Everything was again in place, but there was a teenage boy aspect to this room. It had a large bed that was either King sized or bigger, with many pillows on it and definitely expensive blankets. It could probably fit four adults on it, maybe Five. It was also on a part of the floor that had three steps going up to it. The steps leas to a little floor and the bed was on that to stand out from everything else. Then Kurt moved his head to the night stands next to it. It had what looked like school work and maybe a lesson book to an instrument.

There was a laptop on the bed, another computer on a large desk that had to be at least 1,500 dollars. There was two large beanbag chairs and a TV around 55 inches on the wall, pictures of this Blaine guy as a baby with his parents. There was a large bookshelf in the corner that looked crammed with books. This wasn't Kurt's dream room, but if he had one, it was close to this.

He noticed there was three doors in the bedroom. One had a little sign 'closet' on it. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened one. He peeked inside and turned on the lights.

It was a bathroom with a walk-in shower that could fit around six adults and had a shower head the size of Kurt's head. There was also a jacuzzi/bathtub built in the floor that was higher than everything else on a platform that had stairs going up to it (just like the bed). There was many buttons and controls on it that Kurt was afraid to touch.

Then besides the huge racks of towels and hair products and the expensive looking toilet, everything else was almost normal.

He walked back out and went to the other door that was in the bedroom.

He wad in shock what he saw. It seemed like it was a music room. There was a large and beautiful piano in the corner that had a window in front of it with flowers surrounding it and a view of the whole neighborhood and more. There was racks of about 25 guitars and cases of picks and reeds. Clarinets, trombones, tambourines, bells, saxophones, flutes, harmonicas, violins, triangles, xylophones, drums,trumpets and a synthesizer all organized from one corner to the next. There was a little stage with microphones and back up microphones in another case. Speakers going through the while room with a computer that was opened and on asking list that could okay through the room. There was music symbols on the walls, and the room was just beautiful, it wasn't even too crowded.

Kurt was amazed at this room and couldn't stop looking at everything all at once until he heard someone clearing their throat, obviously trying to get his attention.

Kurt turned around and found a sight he will never ever get tired of looking at. He was the most gorgeous man he's ever seen in his life. He looked like Victoria. His eyes were dreamy and something you can easily get lost in. His face was perfectly shaped in all areas and had perfect eyebrows, perfect eyelashes, perfect nose, perfect hair, perfect jawline, perfect ears... _wait, perfect ears? Since when do people have perfect ears? snap out of it Hummel! _

He hears the clearing of the voice again and notices that's he is staring at this boy.

"Umm...I'm sorry. I wondered in here I'm so sorry" Kurt begins to start freaking because he realizes that this beautiful boy is upset with him. "Im so sorry, again" he says looking at him with tear filled eyes.

The boy looks shocked at Kurt. _why does he looked so surprised at me? _Kurt thought.

The boy looks like he's thinking about what to say, and than goes with "why don't you go get some clothes on in the closet room?" He said obviously trying not to make Kurt feel uncomfortable naked.

"Yes sir" Kurt says rushing out of the music room.

* * *

P- Hello guys! Please review and review! I probably won't go on with this fanfic if I don't get a lot of people on board. Please spread the word of this around! Please! Reviews make me happy (:


	3. In between

**Hello guys, I wanted to let you know that I am continuing this. I've been putting it aside because someone in my family has sadly passed earlier this month and I haven't been working on it so much. Chapter 3 WILL be posted soon. I'm sorry for the wait I hope you understand. (: thank you. **


End file.
